Metal Sonic
'''Metal Sonic '''is an evil robotic duplicate of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Doctor Eggman. As well as resembling Sonic, he can perform many of Sonic's moves, including his Homing Attack, as well as anyone else who battled Metal Sonic. His purpose is to prove that he is the one and true Sonic. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Metal Sonic, as its name applies, is a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog. It mimics the color scheme and even the abilities of its counterpart. It is mostly colored blue with red rocket-shoes, gray appendages, red eyes, and a yellow "O"-shaped torso carving. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Doctor Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, in truth, he carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Sonic's most threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying Sonic, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. Therefore, Metal Sonic's greatest desire is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him in any field and eventually defeat him once and for all. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Supersonic Speed - Metal Sonic shares Sonic's trademark speed, able to keep up with him in each of their fights. By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. *Super Strength - Metal Sonic even shares Sonic's physical strength - sufficient enough to tear metal apart. *Super Endurance - Unlike Sonic, Metal Sonic possesses great resilience due to his tough metal armor. *Super Durability *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Metal even shares Sonic's lightning-fast reflexes, acrobatic skills, and agility that allows them to react to threats coming in at supersonic speeds. *Sharp Claws *Excellent Driving Skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Grinding Robotic Capabilities *Super Computer Intelligence *Telescoping Limbs *Copying Opponent's Abilities - Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals. *Rocket-propelled Flight - By utilizing his jet engine and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve flight, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. *Waterproof Hardwere and Frame *Plasma Pulse Chest Laser Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Master Transformations *Neo Metal Sonic Transformation *Metal Maddness *Metal Overlord Special Equipment Relationships Allies *Team Metal *Doctor Eggman (Creator, Occassionaly) Enemies/Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Organic Template and Arch-enemy) Theme Songs *What I'm Made Of Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Metal Sonic/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robot Copies Category:Eggman's Creations Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Metal Series Category:Team Metal Category:Villains Alliance Category:Vanderich Category:Main Antagonists Category:Special Warpowers Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Main Characters